


I'm here for you.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: After JJ leaves and Miller decides to keep baby Prue he and Travis have a little talk about being single dad's.
Relationships: Michael/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I'm here for you.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Travis had Micheal's baby about eight months after Michael died.

“How do you do it man?” Miller asked Travis one day as they were getting ready for their shift.

“How do I do what?” Travis asked looking around the looker at his friend. “You need to be more specific.”

“Be a single dad.” Miller clarified.

“I don’t know man.” Travis said before he thought for a second. “It’s hard sometimes I’m not gonna lie but I look at her and everything just seems easier.”

“But how do you know you’re not doing everything wrong?” Miller asked as he nervously moved around a little.

“I don’t.” Travis admitted. “I still don’t really have a clue what I’m doing, but I know that she is happy and healthy and that’s all that really matters.” Travis shrugged a smile coming to his face as he thought about his daughter. “It’s been just the two of us her whole life and I want to make sure she has everything she needs. You just need to be their Miller.”

“You think that’s enough?” Miller asked having been terrified that he was going to mess everything up ever since he found out JJ was pregnant.

“Yeah.” Travis nodded. “Being worried is totally normal, Michael and I had been trying for a baby for months and I was still terrified when I found out.”

“You had been trying?” Miller asked not knowing much about Travis' life before Michael had died and he transferred to station 19.

“Yeah.” Travis nodded trying not to let his emotions get to him like they did quite a lot when he talked about his late husband. “We had been trying for a few months before he died, I didn’t know until after he died.”

“I didn’t know that.” Miller pointed out feeling a little bad for making Travis talk about this.

“Vic’s the only one that knows.” Travis shrugged before adding. “I was terrified and I still am a little but I look at her face and I know I would do anything for her. Do you feel like that when you look at her?”

“Yeah I do.” Miller nodded.

“Then you’re going to be a great dad Miller, worrying is totally normal.” Travis promised as he walked up to him. “Just don’t worry too much.” He added before walking back over to his locker to continue getting ready. “If you need help though I’m here.”

“Thanks man.” Miller said with a small smile before also going back to getting ready for work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have ready though and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **********  
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
